my_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Carol Anne Kendrick
Name: Carol Anne Kendrick Heritage: Canadian Birth: May 19th Year: 4th Heritage: Pure Blood Family: Father; George Kendrick Mother; Samantha Kendrick Siblings; None Others; Various other members of her family she's never seen Nanny; Ruby Feather Pets; An Owl and a cat History: Carol Anne's history is much like that of the book 'The Secret Garden' for all those out there who read muggle, but Carol Anne's story isn't as interesting. There's No secret garden, no Robin helping the children out, no Carol Anne's story is most like the dark side of that muggle book. The despair and the angerish that is called the life of Carol Anne. You could write a book. Carol Anne's parents met when they were both at Deckleswood today, same year, but they didn't start dating till their sixth year there. Both from pureblood families themselves they knew their parents would approve. George and Samantha both whom were in the same house in their day we're not as you call nice people they were more like what people make the house out to be. Mean, nasty and full of themselves. George and Samantha were both smitten with each other and married at the age of twenty when they left school, the few years before they married they both worked for the Ministry of Magic but with an agreement on their wedding day they both left soon after and turned their attention to the muggle community much to their families disgust. George who among other things was quiet smart began his own muggle buisness that was a Brewery having studied the muggle world first. Sam on the other hand became a bit of a housemother but still helped all the local charties but for her benifit not theirs. Starting off as nothing the Kendrick's soon began to come up in the world as their business grew but due to all this they lost contact with their family and therefore when asked they say that they have no one but themselves. As they grew in power and well money in the business world they began to buy properties all around the world which they still have today. When both were in their mid twenties their first and only child - a daughter - was born and named Carol Anne Mary Louisa Kendrick. Now Carol Anne didn't have a happy childhood. This is where the muggle book comes in. From the day she was born she was loved and brought up by her nanny; Ruby Feather, but as she grew Carol Anne began to rebel against her nanny and try to win her parents love, try to make them see her for who she is and not just some problem or someone they had to spend some of their precious money on but she was unsucessful. But the time Carol Anne was five her parents were practically royals, always attended high social parties - muggle and magic alike - and spending little time at home, Carol Anne really doesn't know where they are most of the time. They'd go on their on holidays while leaving their daughter at home with the nanny. Now Carol Anne wasn't neglected she had the love of he nanny who at a young age began her learning and taught her in her classes all the way up till the time she left for Hogwarts. Carol Anne was one of those children who got everything she wanted because her parents had the money and Ruby felt it horrible that they ignored their daughter and pretended she didn't exist. Ruby herself had thoughts about running away with the child when she was younger but she was no better off than someone who had no money at all. Ruby of course was a muggle and knew nothing about the magic of the family, even when Carol Anne herself began to show signs of it at the age of eight she brushed it off as her mind playing tricks on her. At the age of nine Carol Anne changed, Ruby would say over night but everyone knew it was only a matter of time before she turned into the person she is today, Carol Anne who LOVED learning up until the age of nine would sit their at night with a book in her hand and read till the odd hours of the night at times. Aged nine she stopped, changed, took up drawing which she's amazing in. Her attitude changed also not that her parents noticed but Ruby did, she tried her hardest to get the girl she once was back. The smiling, polite girl who used to love making friends and going to the park but with no suck luck. Still with doubts that Carol Anne herself would have trouble at school Ruby reluctantly let the nice looking man, who had come for Carol Anne on her first day of Deckleswood, take her sweet little girl off for her first year of Deckleswood. Carol Anne's now in her fourth year and quite pleased with where she's at. She's made some friends and the teachers have no trouble with her. She's just a lonely little girl, proudly able to sit on the side lines and watch from afar. Personality: A bit on the stuck-up, Posh side. Sometimes nice to her friends only. She's passionate, definitely attention seeking. Likes; Art, Flow of the Water. Dislikes; Quadditch, being told what to do in a bad way, studying. Category:Students Category:Characters Category:Fourth Year